Tortured Force
by TheExaltedAngel
Summary: Why was Earth never in Star Wars? Because it was destroyed before it could play a role in it. Draco the only survivor of Earth, strong with the force and a thirst for vengeance takes the fate of the galaxy into his own hands. (A few Genderbent characters, Dark and light side force user)
1. Prologue

**So this is my first Star wars fanfic so I apologise if it isn't that good. It is going to be kinda rushed as I just want to write something and have something to take a break from my Mass Effect book.**

**Draco is going to be a combination of Reaper from Overwatch and light and dark force user.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Present Day)**

**(Draco POV)**

Walking home from high school, the same thing as the previous years I had attended it.

Go to classes, learn, get annoyed by idiots, relax when possible and finally head home.

The same routine, nothing changing, nothing happening.

Sighing I continued on my way lately however something felt off – different. As I continued walking getting closer and closer to my home, the feeling getting stronger and stronger.

Suddenly a vision filled my head, forcing me to grab onto a streetlight to stay upright.

-o0o-

Smoke filled the air, the sky turned grey from all the ash and smoke from the burning buildings, looking around I saw red laser fire firing at anyone that moved or put up a resistance.

The things firing the lasers looked familiar, an android-like figure, some kind of space ship, tanks and assault craft drove around.

The scene changed again, showing another android thing with four arms instead talking to an old man with a cape on a ship. "General, this planet we have found needs to be eradicated, the people on it according to lord Sidious has a chance to help the republic and change the tide in the war," the man ordered as four arms as it bowed.

"At once Count." He said before turning to the rest of the bridge. "Begin the assault." He ordered.

-o0o-

Blinking quickly I looked around nervously, seeing I was back on the sidewalk everything back to normal.

Looking up quickly based on a feeling I saw the start of the landing ships arriving.

Realising that the vision I had just had foretold this happening I headed to where to my house hopefully my parents were home.

Running back I slammed open the door, seeing both of them sitting in front of the TV seeing the news of the unidentified ships descending from the sky their intentions unclear yet.

"Mum, dad we have to go, do we have any weapons?" I asked urgently as they turned round to look at me.

"What, why?" Mum asks as I start packing a few essential things.

"Those ships, they are not here for any good," I said quickly rushing around the house.

"How do you know that they might just be coming here for the first contact." Dad reasoned not understanding that I was sure what would happen.

"They will just bring about the destruction of Earth we have to go now," I said finishing my packing, grabbing a couple of kitchen knives, food and water and some other things like spare clothes laptop.

"Come," I said dragging them outside, not sure where to go as the only way to be safe was to commandeer an enemy ship.

Dragging them only a few more metres before they broke out of my grip stopping as I ran a bit more before seeing they weren't following.

"Why did you stop? We have to get out of here." I said urgently looking at the landing craft getting bigger and bigger.

"What has gotten into Draco, these might be peaceful people, wanting to talk to us." Mum continued trying to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"But they are not, they are here to eradicate us." I continued not believing that they weren't believing me.

"No son, if you are going to run away from possibly friendly and quite nice people then you will have to run without us," Dad said before both he and mum walked in the opposite direction I was.

Standing still in shock I looked where they were for a few seconds before feeling betrayal, my family had abandoned their son on some un-informed information not taking the fact into account.

The betrayal was soon replaced with anger and sadness.

Looking around I saw the nearest landing craft, nearly touched down a few hundred metres from me.

Making a decision I ran towards it, hopefully, they had a ship I could use to get out of here.

-o0o-

Reaching the ship I noticed my parents standing in front of it, waiting. A few seconds later it opened revealing rows of those androids and tanks.

Seconds later a shuttle landed in front of them. As it landed a ramp was lowered and the caped form of the general was seen with two androids with sticks that had purple energy at each tip following.

He then talked to them, though too far away from them to hear what they were saying.

A few minutes after they started walking away, leaving only the droids from the landing craft to defend it, not likely expecting anyone to do anything to it.

Looking at the shuttle and then where my parents went, I decided to see why they were so friendly with that general guy.

Within a few minutes, the sound of marching droids and laser fire filled the air, soon after the screams and yells of all the people they found.

Following along I found them all standing in front of a group of people, on their knees, prisoners presumably.

Moving closer so that I could hear what was being said.

"-And now you will either bow down to the separatists or be destroyed," Mum said, a person stood up and yelled at her, how could she be talking to them and so on.

With a sigh she raised her hand, lightning flying out of it, electrocuting the poor man.

With a sharp intake of breath I took a step back in shock, she had just killed him, just like that no hesitation whatsoever.

Running towards them I tried to attack her swinging one of the kitchen knives at her.

Before I was just about to hit her I was flung against a wall, cracking it around me. Looking for what caused this I saw my mother holding her hand up.

"Now Draco, why did you do that?" She asked forcing me harder against the wall.

"You just killed that man!" I shouted struggling to stay awake.

"He was weak and so are you apparently, as well as going against us." She said with scorn a look of anger on her face one I had rarely seen on it.

"Grievous take him back to your ship do what you want with him." She said using more lightning, making me scream and yell in pain before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

-o0o-

Waking up I saw I was in a room, with an unfamiliar design suspended in the air by some device.

Not even a minute since I had woken up the door opened revealing an android thing with lots of arms walked in.

"You made a mistake attacking a Sith lord like that, now I can do whatever I want with you." It said holding up an arm with a blade on it.

Now I knew why I wasn't dead yet, they were going to make me wish I was.

Soon the same time everyday screams could be heard coming from this section of the ship, my parents and Grievous sometimes coming by to either join in or listen to my screams.

-o0o-

Several weeks had passed before they then moved to experimenting on me, injecting me with chemicals and other things, causing unbearable pain.

I knew that earth was destroyed now, they thought that since I had lived there and made friends there that if they told me it would hurt me even more. It might've had I not been being tortured every day.

Sighing I simply looked around the room, covered in blood and bloody instruments. My left eye not what it used to be. Hundreds to dozens of scars littering my body. Burn marks and lightning-like scars covering my chest up to my chin.

Sighing I just thought of whether I would get out of here alive or even dead.

-o0o-

A couple of months had passed, finally, I had had enough, I was going to get out of here or die trying.

Since I had a lot of time to think I remembered how I had that vision, Maybe it was similar to what my mother did to through me against the wall and electrocute me as well. If I managed to use the lightning I could overload the device suspending me in the air.

I just had to wait until the droid came by for another session.

A few minutes later that time came, the door opened with the droid I had learned they were called somehow with a smug feeling emanating from him.

"Even though you have been much help in finding new techniques out, your time has come to an end." It said it's syringe arm filled with a sinister-looking liquid.

"Now it is time to die." It said now making it the time to move.

Gathering all of my negative emotions and feelings I yelled in anger, pain and sadness, releasing a wave that shattered the restraints and mangling the droid beyond repair.

Finally free from hanging in the middle of a room meant I collapsed to the ground, not using my muscle and not being fed much meant that I wasn't that strong.

Seeing as that I wasn't moving anywhere fast I started meditating hopefully the force as they called it would respond and show me what I could do.

In my mind, I saw that neither my parents nor Grievous on the ship, if I was going to escape then this would be needed, though I had to make it look like the droids killed me otherwise they would probably hunt me down, especially after they see what happened to this room.

Using the force I opened the door, it opening it with a groan as it tried to stay shut.

Walking slowly through the corridors, I found my way to the hangar, looking out I saw a planet that I had never seen before. Mostly blue with neon green, yellow lines flowing all over converging in circles. "Must be cities then," I said to myself.

Looking around the space I saw a whole fleet, all heading towards the planet probably to invade it too.

Suddenly the sounds of droids clanking appeared, looking behind me I saw a whole battalion of droids taking up a firing position.

"Halt." The lead droid ordered holding up a hand.

"It's stop actually, not halt," I said for no reason other than to confuse the droid.

"What, is that correct?" It asked turning to its fellows to see if it was correct.

Thinking about how not to take any damage my hand then turned into a cloud of black smoke, imagining more of it, it spread making my whole body smoke. This was surprising but given how much chemicals they injected into me probably had something to do with this.

Looking at the droids still arguing and then at the planet that was approaching much closer than before.

"Hey, are you guys going to kill me?" I asked pretty certain they would give me the answer I wanted.

"Yes..." It said before going back to the now argument.

"I'm going to make your job easier," I said making them all look at me.

"How?"

"By jumping see you," I said turning fully into a cloud of smoke and jumping through the shield towards the planet.

-o0o-

It had been nearly an hour in this wraith-like form I had discovered when finally the entry heat of hitting the atmosphere appeared, making me look like a smokey meteor.

Soon the heat became too much, hopefully, I wouldn't go splat when I hit the surface blacking out with that thought.

-o0o-

**(Organa POV)**

Walking towards my forward command base, having received a report that a fleet of separatists ships was approaching the planet. Luckily Captain Rex and a battalion of clones was already stationed here, thanks to republic intelligence with a couple of Jedi on their way as well.

Before I could get very far I saw many of the people looking at pointing at something, following their pointing I saw a fiery object falling to the surface.

Watching it fall a couple of seconds it soon was just about to hit the ground, a few hundred metres away from me.

Running towards it, along with a group of clones that were escorting me from the 501st.

Reaching the crash site we sure a cloud of black smoke lying on the ground in a very unnatural way.

"What is that?" They said in wonder as I approached it slowly. Soon it started to come closer together changing from the smoke into a person, just barely conscious.

"Hands up!" The clones ordered raising their weapons.

"Hold," I ordered moving closer to the boy, he looked no older than eighteen, covered head to toe with scars, looking underfed and barely able to stand up.

"Who are you?" I asked offering him a hand up.

"D-D-Draco." He answered his voice sounding like he had a cold.

"Where did you come from?" I asked as the clones now lowered their weapons seeing no immediate threat.

"A ship, general Grievous's I believe." He said eating the ration one of the clones spared him.

"General Grievous, how did you survive landing then?" I ask astounded and shocked.

"I don't know, other than this..." He started transforming his legs into the black smoke. "It makes me kind of invincible to most things." He said transforming back.

"Why were you on Grievous's ship?" I asked as a couple of clones helped support him as we went to the base which should have a medic.

"He invaded my world, I was captured and taken on his ship and tortured." He said making me look back in shock, it explained his scars but to have that many...

"How long?" I asked maybe going to regret it.

"About three months or so." He answered tiredly.

"This guy has been through a lot," I said to myself as he then fell asleep, a couple of the clones picking him up so we could treat him at the command centre.

-o0o-

Reaching the command centre we reached the infirmary, getting Draco looked over by the medic.

Heading to the operations room to get an update on the enemy fleet. "Senator, the fleet has deployed landing craft, they are invading the planet sir." A clone said seeing my arrival.

"Prepare everyone, the separatists are coming!" I ordered when the door opened again. "Senator Organa." I heard looking back to see Draco there.

"Draco, you alright," I asked a little surprised to see him up and about let alone here, he seemed different though, dead almost.

"Yes, I came to offer my services." He said surprising me, after what he had been through I would've thought he would want to get away from the war.

"You don't want to leave, recover from your ordeal?"

"No, I want revenge, Grievous did this to me, I'm going to repay him." He answered his voice sounding like he had a cold, it had a bit of a hiss to it too, apparently the screaming and the torture did that to his voice.

"I see, well then I suppose you can join in, Go find a clone called Rex, he can set you up with some armour and weapons," I told him as he went to leave before turning back.

"Also I don't want to be called Draco anymore... refer to me as Dead Space." He finished leaving the room, making me wonder what exactly he had to go through on that ship.

-o0o-

**(Dead Space POV) **

Walking through the base I soon found the clone I was looking for. "Rex?" I asked getting a nod. "Organa said you could help me get some armour and weapons," I said as he had a slight uncomfortable look hearing me speak more than one word.

"I see, your not a clone though, why are you here?" He asked as we walked to what I assume was the armoury.

"I need to get some revenge, for that, I will need some experience, this is one of the only ways to get that," I answered as we grabbed a spare set of clone armour along with some extra pieces, the armour itself not as protective as it could be.

"So what is your name?" He asked as I tried everything on.

"You can call me... Dead Space." I replied with my voice and the helmet on making it sound more sinister than it otherwise would've been.

Grabbing what I had selected and paint I left, Organa gave me access to his room while I stayed here.

"When the droids arrived I will be ready and I will get my revenge," I said to myself my hands lighting up with lightning making the darkroom gain a blue glow, illuminating my eye which was pale white.

-o0o-

It was a couple of hours after I had finished painting and working out how the weapons worked before word came. The landing craft had touched down, droids marching for the city.

Putting my armour on the modifications made, improvising and finding extra materials and stuff to modify it so it now hardly looked like it was originally clone armour.

The helmet replaced with a gas mask I had found with Organa's help, a hood covering it finally with a cape of one shoulder covering one arm.

Geared up I went looking for Organa and Rex. As I did gaining quite a few looks from clones and people of the planet as they saw my unique armour.

Finding them in the operations room talking to a hologram. "Both me and Anakin will be there to offer our support." I heard as I appeared.

"Thank you Master Kenobi we will hold out as long as we can." Organa thanked as I appeared by the looks of surprise that they gained I assume he saw me enter the range of the transmitter as they ended communications.

"Organa, where should I go first?" I asked as Rex was ordering some clones around.

"Go with Captain Rex and offer your support." He said as I walked up to Rex. "Captain, Organa said I should provide you with my support," I said making him stop ordering and look at me.

"Are you sure, you don't have any training do you?" He asked as we walked towards some gunships.

"I'll be fine, I have some tricks up my sleeve," I said as we boarded one, the clones joining us looking at me weirdly.

-o0o-

It had been several hours since we landed and engaged the droids, despite being as dumb as toasters they had the numbers and tenacity needed to make up for it, hell a toaster probably had more intelligence than them still.

We were holding them for the moment but we were being pushed back.

"Senator Organa, we need reinforcements," Rex asked hiding behind cover as another clone got hit.

"We just got word General Kenobi has arrived he is heading for your position now." Organa relayed as I stood up and shot several more droids. I didn't understand how both the clones and droids had such bad aim, I nearly hit every one of my shots so far despite having nearly zero training.

Within minutes me, Rex and a couple more clones were the only ones left, compared to the hundreds of droids advancing on our position.

Popping out of cover again I finally had enough of this. "Rex cover me," I ordered sprinting towards their lines, Rex and the remaining clones providing cover.

Stopping in front of them unleashing my lightning, destroying nearly all of the droids, the clones ceasing their fire in surprise of what I did.

Running back Rex pushed me away slightly. "You're a Sith?!" He asked as the other clones backed up a bit.

"What's that?" I asked confused not hearing that term before.

"You don't know what the Sith are?" Rex now asked as he and the rest of the clones are confused.

"No, I learned how to do that when I was on Grievous's ship, that's how I escaped," I said as they were now a bit more confident to be closer to me, knowing that I wouldn't likely attack them.

"Do you know what a Jedi is then?" He asked as I shook my head again.

"How do you not know about the Sith and Jedi?" Rex asked astounded, no one noticing the droids reaching our position.

"I don't know, from what I know no one on my planet knows of them, or ever will," I answered noticing the droids finally.

"We have company!" I yelled making the clones realise we still had droids to deal with.

Shooting them, we then heard a noise, peeking over our cover I saw some kind of bike or speeders, a new kind of droid on them along with a couple of tanks.

"Rex we have some kind of droids and a couple of tanks approaching," I said as he finished shooting a droid that had crept upon us.

"We have to retreat." He said knocking one of the droids off their speeder, sending the thing crashing into a nearby building.

Thinking of how we could I then saw the speeders. "Rex let those speeders reach us, we can hijack them for our escape," I suggested.

"Okay, let's get in position." He ordered the now couple of clones left moving to be ready to get the droids as they came by with their speeders.

As they did one hit Rex in the shoulder, sending him to the ground unmoving. Seeing this I shot the rest of the droids and ordered the clones to get on them. "Get out of here, I'll take care of the Captain," I ordered as they left a bit hesitant but did so nonetheless.

By now the tanks had reached us, aiming their main gun at the two of us. "Surrender republic scum." A droid ordered another simple B1.

"Never!" I yelled unleashing a wave of lightning shorting all the droids, making them motionless, the tanks blowing up.

Breathing hard I grabbed Rex and got him on board the last speeder, taking a few seconds to figure out how it worked before driving off back to Organa's command centre.

-o0o-

**(Obi-Wan POV)**

Receiving Organa's request for help to be sent to Captain Rex I and Master Shaak Ti headed down to their last known location.

"Was Master Yoda correct, someone strong in the force is here?" I asked Master Shaak as that was why she was here.

"He was quite certain, however, he said that they had encountered great pain in their life, their connection to the dark side quite strong." She answered with a bit of worry.

"So there might be a new Sith here?" I asked getting a nod.

"That's a possibility but, Master Yoda seems to think they just have been forced to the dark side, they might be able to be turned." She replied as we approached the location.

Waiting a couple more minutes in silence, we finally arrived at the location. Stepping out of the gunship, clones swarming past us to secure the area.

Looking around we saw no gunfire, no active droids and no living clones. "Are we too late?" Master Ti asked seeing the group of dead clones behind what they probably used as cover.

"It looks like it," I replied noticing two tanks destroyed, their main cannon turrets lying on the ground next to them.

Pulling out a holo-emitter I contacted Organa. "Senator, did Rex have any weapons that could take down a tank or two?" I asked.

"No, there were only meant to be scouts there, no tanks or heavy weaponry," Organa answered as Master Ti returned from inspecting the dead clones.

"There is no sign of Rex's body here." She stated making Organa's eyes widen and hurriedly ask. "Is there a body of someone in all black armour and a weird kind of helmet?" Making me think back to the figure that was arriving just as the transmission ended.

"Not that we can see..." I said looking around for what he specified. "Only clones and droids." I finished as Organa sighed looking down. "I knew I shouldn't have sent him." He says sadly.

"Send who?" I asked curiously, boarding the gunship again, nothing more we could do here.

"A couple of days before today, I found a boy... He had been a prisoner of Grievous, before escaping." He paused. "He wanted to get revenge for what happened to him."

"Grievous tortured him, now he wanted to get some experience so that he could make it happen, I sent him with Rex so he would be somewhat safe." He finished with a sad look.

"I see well we'll meet you back at your base then," I said turning off the emitter turning to Master Ti. "Could that boy be what Master Yoda sensed?" I asked.

"It's a high possibility, It would make sense, that could be where the darkness Master Yoda felt come from." She said after thing about it for a couple of seconds.

"We can find out more when we get back to his command centre and meet up with Anakin," I said looking at the clones who were with us. "Hopefully Rex and the boy are alright, otherwise they have been captured." I finished.

-o0o-

Reached the base and meeting with Anakin we went to the operations room to talk to Organa.

"Senator I wish this meeting was under better circumstances." I started, knowing Anakin brash sense of formality.

"As do I." He said opening his mouth to say something again when five clones burst in. "Sir, Sir." They said before stopping in front of Senator Organa.

"What is it?" He asked wondering what would have these clones worked up. "Sir we have to get support to head back to the first incursion of the droids you sent us to." He said hurriedly, intriguing all of us.

"Wait, your survivors from there, how are you here, Master Kenobi said there were none?" Organa said in surprise.

"A few commando droids came on speeders Sir, we hijacked them and retreated." He answered.

"What of Dead Space and Captain Rex?" Organa asked surprising all three of us, who was Dead Space.

"Dead Space said he would take care of Rex, who was hit, last we saw was a few dozen more droids approaching and two tanks." The trooper finished.

Deciding to step in now I spoke up. "Me and Master Ti here already checked, there are no survivors, however, there are two destroyed tanks there, how would they have been destroyed," I asked curious as to how that could have occurred.

"Well, Sir..." They paused before reluctantly answered. "It might've been Dead Space, General." They answered before continuing. "He was able to use force lightning, yet he had never heard of the Sith of Jedi." They finished before the doors opened again.

"Sir, Dead Space and Rex have returned they are in the infirmary." A clone reported making all four of us rush over there to see what happened.

-o0o-

**(Dead Space POV)**

Finally returning to the base I carried Rex over to the infirmary thanks to my previous visit to it.

After getting Rex patched up only a few minutes passed before the door to his room opened four people coming through.

"Rex." Came a relieved voice. "Dead Space." Came Organa's voice, the other two people staying silent.

"So your Dead Space then." One of them spoke making me nod. "Yes." The three newcomers taking a step back at my voice.

"What do you want?" I asked making Organa speak up. "Dead, these three people are Jedi." Making me confused, who were these Jedi and Sith everyone kept talking about.

"What are these Jedi and Sith I keep hearing about, the clones and Rex looked angry at me and called me a Sith earlier, what on earth is that," I asked starting to get annoyed by it.

"You have never heard of them?" One of the newcomers spoke up. "No, now what are they."

"The Jedi are user's of the force that uses the light side of it and uses it for peacekeeping, the Sith are the opposite, they use the dark side to get more power and destroy." Making me think of something.

"So there are two sides to it," I state looking at the wall nearby. "Then this is using the dark side," I say before unleashing lightning at the wall, making everyone take a step back.

"Yes." He said simply making me sigh. "So Jedi never use lightning then," I said turning back to them.

"No." Making me annoyed.

"You are foolish then," I state making them get ready to fight.

"The force is simply a tool to those that know how to use it, the dark side isn't evil, neither is the light side good," I said reaching up to take my mask off.

"That is like saying that a gun is evil because it can kill," I said taking it off turning around as I did so they couldn't see my face.

"The people that use it for bad are the evil, not the dark side." I finish before sitting on Rex's bed facing away from them.

The silence following what I said. "What are your names?" I asked after a couple of minutes, wondering who I was talking too.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin said.

"I'm Shaak Ti." The alien woman I had never seen before answered.

"And I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." He finished as I now knew who I was talking too.

"If you guys are fighting people who use the dark side shouldn't you have a couple of people who can use it to train with? So you know how to deal with it?" I asked finally turning around, letting them see my scarred face.

As they gasped seeing the extent of damage it suffered. "What happened to you?" Shaak asked shakily, speaking first horrified at the amount of damaged I had sustained.

"When you are tortured for several months this is what happens," I said with a growl.

Suddenly Rex wakes up, looking around hurriedly, before seeing his General and the other Jedi and the Senator.

"General, good to see you." He said lying back down, grunting feeling his wound now.

"Good to see you Rex, I believe you have Dead Space over there to thank for your survival," Anakin said pointing towards me.

Looking at me for a few seconds before holding his hand out. I just looked at it in confusion before he spoke again. "Thank you Dead, and I sorry for accusing you of being a Sith." He said as I shook it.

As Rex and Anakin caught up I noticed both Kenobi and Shaak talking to each other before nodding.

"Dead Space, what you say about the force... Makes some sense, would you like to come to the temple to talk to Master Yoda about it in further detail?" Shaak asked as everyone waited for my answer.

"I guess... but can I stay here I want to help you guys and Organa here defend this planet," I added, I had a bit of an attraction to the place since Organa found me and helped.

"Fine, I will tell master Yoda about this good luck you all." Shaak agreed, leaving the room of the leaving the rest of us alone, having completed her mission, finding the new force user.

Sighing I placed my mask back on. "I'm going for a walk," I said before leaving the room as well, wondering how this war would end.

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I hope that this audience is better than my one on my Mass effect story as all they seem to care about is saying how bad it is and what they don't like about it.**

**Anyway, Have a good day.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	2. Ch 2 Hidden Enemy

**So the next chapter for Tortured Force, I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

**(Draco POV)**

A few weeks had passed, Kenobi, Anakin and Rex all getting to know me better, becoming good friends. All of them seeing how the dark side of the force wasn't really evil it did encourage evil thoughts but it wasn't, just the person who used it.

Practising some meditation and calming techniques thanks to Obi-Wan, Anakin was more along the lines of go find a patrol of droids and cut them down to calm down.

Even though he couldn't see it through my helmet, I was giving him a deadpan stare along with Obi-wan when he also heard of his method.

So here we were standing in two towers, Rex and Anakin in the north, me and Kenobi in the south.

Looking out over the city, the droids approaching our position. I had to say it was quite a pretty city.

Looking back I saw commander Cody and a clone known as Slick walking out, since the first incident with Rex and the other clones I only trained with the force when no one was around or people who knew about it.

Another reason was because the force just gave me a feeling not to trust Slick, still didn't know why yet, though the force had yet to lie so far so I would continue to trust it.

Kenobi and Cody talking with each other as they kept an eye on the droids. A few minutes later I heard the elevator opening again, droids pouring from it.

"Sir the droids are splitting up." A clone exclaimed, no one noticing the droids that had just arrived up here.

"We've got droids here already," I said ducking behind cover as laser fire flew past me.

As everyone turned around in shock, several clones getting hit as their unpreparedness cost them their life.

Everyone now firing back into the elevator as a seemingly endless amount of droids sprung forth.

"Our position has been compromised." Another clone yelled as he ducked behind cover as we tried to retreat backwards, laser fire flying past him.

Kenobi then throwing the damaged canon into their lines, halting their progress a few extra seconds. His communicator going off as he cut down another droid.

"We've been cut off, the droids are on to us." He yelled over the laser fire.

As he said this a couple more clones succumbing to the droids. Sighing I decided to take matters into my own hands. Breaking from cover I charged directly at their line, discreetly using the force to deflect the blaster fire as I turned around quickly lobbing a droid popper at the flanking droids ending up back towards the droids I was charging and opened fire.

Only a couple seconds later the sound of smashing glass came to me, looking back I saw Anakin and Rex fly into the room as the elevator stopped spewing out droids, Anakin cutting down the remainder.

"This way is clear," Anakin stated as his clones provided their support.

"How did you get over here?" Kenobi asked, not caring about the answer at the moment.

"I improvised." He answered, his answer fitting my impression of him so far. While he had his faults, he more than made up for them with his personality and characteristics.

"Let's just get out of here, you have an escape route?" I asked him as we fell back to the elevator he had cleared.

"Yeah, we got a gunship going to pick us up from the roof." He answered as we elevator opened showing the roof.

Looking around I still didn't see anything. "Is it really small?" I ask as Rex and Cody chuckle, even Kenobi chuckled as Anakin looked at me annoyed.

"Just be patient." He said annoyed as we headed to a raised platform.

When we got there however droids once again started pouring from the elevators. Seriously how many droids could these elevators fit?

I then noticed that a tactical droid exit the elevator we came out of. Rushing towards it I then heard the gunship finally arrive, guess Skywalker was right.

Jumping on top of it, ripping the head off it before running back to the gunship, barely enough room for all of us, the droids trying their hardest to hit something once again.

"Maybe this an provide us with the information we seek," I said holding the head.

-o0o-

Landing at the base we then headed to the control centre following Rex and Cody as Kenobi and Anakin went off somewhere else.

Heading to the holo-table I hooked up the tactical droid's head up. Before Rex could start it up I stopped him. "Hold it dinosaur, I ripped this thing straight off the droid, it probably wasn't the best way to make sure it retained its information," I said as I fiddled around with, crossing wires, connecting circuits.

"Why did you call me a... dinosaur?" He asked as I realised he probably didn't know what one was.

"It is an extinct animal on my planet, one was called a Tyrannosaurs Rex, it was one of the strongest dinosaurs around," I said connecting the final wire. "I'll look for a picture so you can see."

"I see," Rex said slowly as Cody was having a good time at the expression on his face.

Playing the droids memory. The precise location of what was meant to be our ambush of their forces. "The republic army is in the north and south tower, level forty-six." It started before it changed to a conversation between someone in a cloak and a clone. "You will find the ambush force on level forty-six in the north and south tower." The clone said as the droid head started sparking before shorting.

"Blast," Rex growled banging his hand on the holo-table.

"I see we are not the only ones having a bad day," Anakin said as he and Kenobi walked into the room.

"Generals, they knew all our intel. We have a spy in our ranks, a clone to be precise." Cody started as they arrived at the holo-table.

"That would explain the ambush," Anakin stated as Kenobi then said. "The question is who."

"But who would betray their brothers to the seppies," Rex asked still a little astounded that a clone could be responsible.

"Me and Anakin will take a trip behind enemy lines, you, Cody and Dead Space stay here and find the spy, it may be a commando droid in disguise as unlikely as it is," Kenobi said turning for the door before stopping as he was about to leave.

"Let no one know of our mission, and suspect everyone outside of this room as a culprit." he finished as he and Anakin left the room leaving me alone with the other two.

"So where do we start?" I asked as Cody then noticed a communicator blinking.

Picking it up he alerted us to the fact. "Some left this comm-link on, someone has been listening to everything we said." He said making Rex look round in shock as he was about to leave.

Turning my focus onto finding out how the spy got information out of here. "Hey you, stop!" Rex yelled as he and Cody gave chase to a suspect.

"Hey R2, can you help me?" I asked as the droid came over to me. "I need you to look for any patterns in the outgoing communications, similar wavelengths, frequency anything," I said as he beeped a bit before plugging in to do just that... I assume at least, going to have to learn how to understand astromech beeps and boops.

A few minutes later Rex and Cody came back grumbling. "One of us," Rex said annoyed. "Great now which one." He continued as they walked up to see what I am doing.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked looking at the pad in my hand and R2 plugged into the console, he still didn't know about me being able to use the force yet.

"Looking for how the spy or traitor now got his messages out, I doubt he wrote a note," I said seeing Cody about to speak before grumbling, probably something to do with the note comment.

"Found anything yet?" Rex asked as I handed him the pad.

"Maybe, these systems are still relatively new to me so a second opinion wouldn't hurt," I said shrugging as he took a closer look at the information.

"There are some spotty and irregular transmissions, they show up every few days then disappear." He said.

"Where are they coming from then?" I asked looking over his shoulder. "They're only coming from one terminal in the entire base, Slick's barracks." He finished.

"Slick's not going to like this," Cody answered.

"No, he isn't." Rex agreed, about to leave before I stopped them. "Rex, don't trust slick," I said making him look round. "Why?" He asked confused.

"The force," I said simply making him nod and Cody look at me strangely. "The force? Your not a Jedi are you?" He asked making me sigh and Rex get uncomfortable.

Thinking of what to answer that with, I then spoke. "No, I am not a Jedi." I decided as Rex fingered his pistol.

"...Then what are you?" He asked, one of the believers that there are only two sides to the tale.

"If I had to say what I am closest too, then that would be a Sith," I answered as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're with the enemy!" He yelled throwing a fist at me which I blocked before spinning him around and putting him in a headlock.

"If you were listening then you would've heard closest, not is," I said as Cody relaxed a little.

"So you aren't?" He asked as I released him, Rex taking his hand off his pistol, ever since I saved him he had become a good friend of mine. We had been spending a lot of time together giving each other training and tips.

"If by being one then I haven't had any training from a Sith, I just use the dark side of the force more than the light side," I answered as he nodded.

As Cody and Rex were leaving I called out to Cody. "And Cody, Rex, Anakin and Kenobi know about this if it makes you feel any better." At this, he nodded as they left for the barracks.

Waiting a few seconds I then followed them. Arriving at the opposite door they did, once I did I sat down and meditated.

Five minutes later the door opened and Slick was running right for me. Sighing I raised my hand, trapping him. Looking around he started to panic, he probably thought there wasn't any Jedi left on the base.

Opening my eyes I saw Slick looking at me in panic. Even though I was fighting alongside them, I still gave a lot of them fear, my armour and voice-only contributing to it. "Hello... Slick." I said demonically this along with my regular voice made it sound practically like death himself was talking to him.

Seconds later Rex and Cody rush out the door to see me in a meditative pose and Slick floating in the air.

"So Slick anything you would like to tell us?" I asked as he reached down to his belt. "Yeah, freedom is worth more than life." At this his utility belt started beeping, leaving only a few seconds to do something I pushed Rex and Cody away, unfortunately, that meant Slick could jump towards me, blowing up right next to me, sending me flying away towards an At Te

Groaning as I tried to stand up again I was then sent back to the ground as it then exploded, the left of my face feeling as though it was being ripped apart and set on fire. Growling I did my best to stagger to my feet barely aware that most of our tanks and artillery exploding as well.

Feeling my face which shouldn't be possible since I had a helmet I felt something wet, pulling my hand away I saw a black liquid come with it... My blood. Ever since I had been experimented on by those droids when I was prisoner, whatever they did to make me able to turn into smoke also turned my blood black as well.

A couple of seconds later I could hear reasonably well again, the sound of two pairs of feet reached me. "Dead, Dead Are you alright?" Rex asked as he and Cody rushed to support me.

"Yessss." I struggled to get out the pain masking anything else I felt.

"Come we need to get you to the medbay," Rex said as they helped me walk to it.

-o0o-

I was just staring at the wall my back to the door. It had been a few hours since Rex and Cody had dropped me off, they didn't want to leave but I although with great pain reminded them that they still had to tell Kenobi and Anakin about the damage and help other people who might have gotten injured from the explosions.

Sighing I now looked at my new appearance, apparently, the universe thought that just having scars was enough. I now looked like an even worse two face. The helmet had done its job well, only skin and flesh was missing from the left side of my face. I now looked like a cross between venom and terminator.

Now I really was going to have to wear my helmet all the time. Just how to get the parts for it before anyone saw me first.

As this thought occurred the door opened revealing Rex, Cody, Anakin and Kenobi. "Dead?" Anakin asked cautiously as they walked into the room.

"Are you okay now?" He continued almost making me laugh. Was I okay, half of my face was gone, though since I had been tortured already I had got used to it.

"I guessss," I said with a more noticeable hiss still facing the wall, it had also cost me a bit of my throat.

"We heard what happened, we are sorry for what happened to you." Kenobi continued as they stopped at the end of the bed.

"It wassss my own fault," I said before continuing. "I ssshould've been more careful." I finished as we then just stood and sat in awkward silence, broken by Rex.

"Do you want to leave?"

"I need a new helmet firsssst," I stated making the others wonder why.

"Why?" Cody now asked feeling a bit guilty that he and Rex contributed to my condition if indirectly.

"Would you like to ssssee," I asked making them curious.

"I would say so," Anakin answered prompting me to turn around and look at them.

Sharp intakes of breath and gasps happened when they saw the extent of the damage. "You ssssee why?" I said as they nod.

"Well me and Anakin will be talking to the council about the situation, please take a few days off before you start fighting once again," Kenobi said making me nod, I needed to train more, leaving soon after.

"I'll go get a spare helmet," Cody said as he and Rex both left, leaving me alone in the room once again.

Looking at my reflection once again I sighed. Maybe it would've been better if I had died on that ship I thought sadly. This thought only lasted a few seconds before all the anger the pain had been blocking was released. Growling lightning erupted from my body striking the room, shorting the lights, leaving the room in darkness except for my lightning and eye glowing an angry red.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for all the favourites and follows it is nice to see people are at least enjoying the story.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	3. Ch 3 Major Victory

**So the next chapter of this story. This is quite an enjoyable story to write.**

* * *

**(Draco POV)**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Slick incident, while he was now dead he had severely damaged our supplies and equipment. We were now running low on supplies and the droids still as many as ever.

I was now able to deflect blaster fire with the force, through great trial and error as several new marks were now on my armour.

Now we were currently in the middle of a battle. "I told you we shouldn't have sent the ship back, this victory was too easy," Kenobi commented to Anakin as we watched several thousand droids, tanks and other support things I had yet to study.

"And it wasn't my idea to send the ship back." Anakin rebutted as I just sighed at their antics.

Sighing I just walked forward raising my pistols. "Cover me," I ordered the clones as I walked past, due to the recent events had given me some respect that they listened to me.

"Of course sir." They said as I finally reached the start of the droids calling out. "Your outnumbered, sssurender," I said and like I predicted they stopped and the lead droid said. "Wait." "one, two three..." it said as I just watched, hearing Kenobi order the men forward. Letting him get to twenty-five before shooting him.

The second I did the rest of the clones started firing, tearing into the army like a hot knife through butter. Then the artillery started firing, within seconds the front line of the army was reduced to scrap. Looking at the droids artillery I saw Anakin cutting into them, Rex and a group of clone dealing with another.

Within a minute they all came crashing down, this prompting the droids retreat, huh they actually have some level of care, or maybe it is something else, either way, the ship should be back soon with supplies.

As this thought occurred a ship flew overhead. Walking over to Kenobi and Anakin I heard them going on about what the ship would bring.

"Fresh troops, new supplies and maybe they brought my new padawan." Kenobi finished as they walked towards the landing ship.

"You're getting another padawan, you sssure that'sss wissse?" I asked as Kenobi just gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well look how you lassst one turned out," I said making both Anakin and Kenobi unsure if it was an insult or compliment.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to bring a padawan learner into all this?" Anakin asked as the ship landed.

"Maybe you should put in a request for one." Making both me and Anakin stop walking. "Him!?" I said as Anakin answered at the same time. "Me!" Both of us shook our heads as Kenobi just sighed and shook his head.

Seconds later the front of the ship opened up and out came a girl with orange skin, another thing I had to start researching, all these other races.

"A youngling," Kenobi commented as she walked up to us, I decided to stay silent, I doubt she would like to hear me speak.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked in annoyance.

"My name is Ahoska Tano." She introduced before continuing. "Master Yoda sent me to tell you that you must get back to the Jedi temple immediately." She said before Anakin interrupted.

"Well I'm not sure if you noticed but we are in a situation here." He said before Kenobi decided to takeover. "Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help."

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent me to deliver the message," Ahsoka answered making Anakin start grumbling again. "Oh great, they don't even know that we are in trouble." After he finished once again I saw her taking a glance at me before snapping back to the Jedi when I looked towards her.

"Maybe you could relay a signal to the cruise that just dropped me off," she suggested making Kenobi and Anakin look at each other.

Both of them headed off to a holo-table leaving me with the youngling, both of us staring at each other, Ahsoka getting a bit nervous as she looked at my masked head.

A few seconds later she finally broke the silence. "Are you a Jedi?" I had to admit it almost made me laugh though with what happened to my voice that would probably not end well.

Deciding not to let her hear my voice just yet I just simply shook my head and walked off leaving her confused, curious and a little nervous.

-o0o-

**(Ahsoka POV)**

Watching the black armoured soldier turn and leave gave me a lot of questions. One of which was who was he, he met me along with the Master Kenobi and Skywalker yet he indicated that he wasn't a Jedi, he didn't look like any clone I had seen but he obviously at least knew them both.

A few minutes later Master Kenobi and Skywalker returned. "Well, it looks like we will have to hold out a little longer then," Master Kenobi said as Master Skywalker continued to grumble.

"Now my apologies young one, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi your new master." He introduced himself formally, but I was afraid he was wrong. "I am at your service master but I'm afraid that Master Yoda was very specific that I am Master Skywalker's padawan," I said making Master Kenobi look at Anakin with a smile and a bit of pride.

"What, no he's the one that wanted the padawan." Master Skywalker said pointing at master Kenobi.

"No, master Yoda was _very _specific that I am yours," I repeated with emphasising the very.

"But..." Master Skywalker before Master Kenobi cut him off. "We can figure this out later." He said stepping in between us both. "Right now we have more pressing problems." as he said that we started heading to our troops.

"Master Kenobi?" I asked him since he was probably in a better mood than my master. "Yes, young one."

"I was just wondering who that guy in black armour was, he said he wasn't a Jedi but he doesn't look like a clone, at least not one I've seen," I asked as they both gained a sad look.

"No that wasn't a Jedi and you are right when you say he isn't a clone." Kenobi started, Master then continued. "He was a prisoner on general Grievous's ship before he escaped and ended up here, did he say anything to you?" He then asked as I just shook my head.

"Just give him some time, he had a rough couple of months here." Master Kenobi finished as we continued walking before one last question came up. "What's his name?"

"The only one we know and what he goes by is... Dead Space." Master said with a grim look, whatever happened to him on that ship must have been serious if that was what he went by.

We then continued our walk in silence.

-o0o-

**(Draco POV) **

Leaving Ahsoka I went to find Rex, maybe something interesting would happen. A few minutes later when I found him, I was deeply disappointed all he was doing was watching another group of clones to see if they saw anything.

A few minutes later thankfully Anakin arrived with Ahsoka, interesting but nonetheless I kept looking out listening to their conversation, though I kept getting looks from Ahsoka, maybe they had told her a little about me.

"All quiet for now sir, they're gearing up for another assault." He responded looking away from those clones.

Then he noticed the new arrival. "Who's the youngling?" He asked looking at Ahsoka with a little surprise.

"I'm master Skywalker's padawan, Ahsoka Tano." She said placing a hand on her chest as she did.

"Sir I thought you never had a padawan," Rex says looking at him with a look of disbelief and confusion.

"There's been a mix-up, this youngling isn't with me," Anakin argues, still against the idea of having a padawan.

"Stop calling me that, you're stuck with me Skyguy." Ahsoka rebutted with a smug smile, the rest of the clones with us now looking at the altercation, the clones laughing at his new nickname.

"What did you just call me?!" He said annoyed that the clones had also laughed.

The other clones thinking that they should move on with what they were doing. "Don't get snippy with me little one, you know I don't think you are old enough to be padawan."

"Maybe I'm not, but master Yoda thinks I am." She continued with the smug smile. They had only just met and they are perfect for each other as master and padawan.

Bored with looking at droids not doing anything except preparing for another offensive I zoned out for a little bit, I wonder if when I finally got to the Jedi temple if they would give me a battalion.

"Maybe if you spent some time with Rex you will learn some respect." Anakin finished as I finally had enough of sitting around doing nothing.

-o0o-

Down by our artillery line, I followed behind Rex and Ahsoka as they walked around them. Talking about strategy and the position of the cannons and Ahsoka now giving Rex trouble. As they were still arguing I then noticed a ray shield activate.

Tapping Rex on the shoulder I pointed out the shield. "That's not good." He muttered before continuing. "That's going to make it damn near impossible." He finished as I just sighed, the first thing Ahsoka had heard me make.

I seriously had had enough battle for the time being I wanted a little reprieve. I just started walking towards their front line.

"Dead, where are you going, you're not thinking of taking them on by yourself?" Rex asked suddenly concerned compared the annoyed that he had felt when dealing with Ahsoka.

I just kept on walking, Rex looked torn for a second or two before he ran back to Anakin and Kenobi to tell them of the new development.

It took only a minute to reach their first line of troops, the droids a bit confused why there was only one person who wasn't even a Jedi from the looks of it.

Without bothering to speak, it had started to hurt if I spoke for too long now, either I had to use them more or less not sure which yet. Remembering that I could turn into smoke made me wonder what else I could do with it. Turning into a cloud of smoke I travelled through their lines, focusing on evolution I thought about doing more, pushing my limits.

Soon the smoke wasn't limited to just a vague outline of a person, but now a dense cloud that engulfed the entire column of the encroaching army. As I moved further into the army the droids at the front could be seen. They had lost their colour, their forms slowly dissolving with a black substance covering them.

Moving until I was in front of the tanks, time to see what I could do to them. The most effective way to damage them was by getting on top of them. Maybe I could evolve again, if I could evolve an attacking mechanism, maybe I could evolve a movement mechanism.

Focusing I thought about getting to the top of the spider-like tanks. A few seconds later I opened my eyes I saw that I was no longer on the ground.

Instead, I was floating on top of one of the massive artillery. I took a second to comprehend all of this, once I had I began laughing, the droids that could hear it became nervous, looking at each other before looking back at me or more precisely my smokey form.

The droids gave me this ability, now they will feel its power. Jumping off the tank I thought about attacking, as I fell red laser fire now spawning from my smoke going in every direction, with much greater power than first thought, only a couple of them were needed to destroy the spider-like artillery.

Reverting to my regular form I looked around and took in all the carnage I had caused. This made me smile darkly, when I faced Grievous, he would face... "Death himself."

As I was walking back from all the carnage the shield finally fell. "Looksss like thissss encounter is done," I spoke to myself, noticing the long walk back I just used my newfound teleporting ability.

-o0o-

When I got back all the clones were all at attention as I walked past, slightly surprising me, I had more expected them to be terrified of me, maybe it was because I had fought with them before. I doubt another stunt like this would get this result from another group of clones.

Looking around I noticed Kenobi looking at me and the clones at attention, a little smile on his face. Approaching him he then spoke. "Well, it looks like you have the respect of the 501st and a few of my clones as well Dead." I just simply nodded.

"Now we just have to wait for Anakin and Ahsoka to get back and then we can leave." He added as we looked back at the droid lines that they had left through, I wonder what they would think of the destruction I had caused.

-o0o-

**(Anakin POV)**

Walking back along the droid lines, the stragglers being dealt with. When we got to the front of their lines we saw droids killed, but not from laser fire from the look of it.

"What could've done this master?" Ahsoka asked as she inspected a droid that had a black substance on it.

Remembering what Organa said about Dead I had a pretty good idea what or rather who had done this. "If I had to guess what did this I would say it had something to do with Dead Space," I said as Ahsoka gained a nervous look, if it was indeed Dead who did this then I wonder how she would react if she knew he used the dark side as well.

**So another chapter for this story, I also didn't include the hunt for Jabba's son as I kinda am a little impatient for getting into the rest of the clone wars.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	4. Ch 4 Meeting the Council

**Okay, thanks for all the interest in this as it is really enjoyable to write and also this will also be the last for a while that Draco gets injured as badly as he has.**

* * *

**(Draco POV)**

Finally, time to meet this Jedi council of theirs, though from what I had heard a few of them were stuck up idiots. A few of them seemed like reasonable people, like Kenobi and Shaak, the one to watch though seemed to be Mace Windu, he was very much the traditionalist, the one that would oppose my suggestion the most.

Soon the swirling blue and purple colours of hyperspace transferred into blurred stars before finally the republic's home planet... Coruscant.

Soon my room's door chimed, before opening admitting Anakin into the room. "Dead, we've arrived." He said as I turned around.

"I noticed," I said trailing off as Anakin had a thought. "Wait, where are you from, you said that your planet was destroyed?" He asked as I sighed, apparently, they had been paying attention to that.

"I'm from a planet called Earth, the good general invaded it a few monthsss before the invasssion of Chrissstophisss." I answered as he looked confused.

"Earth, I've never heard of a planet called that."

"And you won't either," I replied as we left for the hangar.

-o0o-

When we got there several clones were getting on other gunships. Following Anakin, we arrived at a gunship with Rex and Ahsoka as well.

"This will be a nice reprieve General," Rex said as the gunship took off. The ride going in total silence, both Rex and Anakin comfortable with this, Ahsoka looking between all of us with an uncomfortable look.

"So Dead, how old are you?" She finally decided to ask albeit a bit nervous, both Rex and Anakin curious to see if not only I would answer but also how old I was as well.

Taking a few seconds to answer I then spoke. "Nineteen," I said Ahsoka taking a step back at my voice, before gaining a surprised look along with Anakin and Rex.

"Did you say nineteen?!" Rex said in shock.

I just simply nod before Anakin spoke up again. "Wait so what about your family, you said your planet was destroyed, what happened to your family?"

"My family... Isss dead to me." I said with such hate that they all backed away a step. All of them not noticing the fact I used the added 'to me'.

The rest of the ride in awkward silence.

-o0o-

"Are you ready Dead, both Kenobi and Shaak Ti will be present, there are two Council members you know," Anakin reassured me as we arrived outside the council's chamber.

I just simply nodded, through the course of the journey here I had found that less talking made it easier to talk later on and for longer.

Entering the room I saw the council sitting in a semi-circle, a few of them as holograms. As Anakin had said both Shaak Ti and Kenobi.

"Dead Space, at last we meet." Master Yoda spoke, confusing me for a second before understanding his speech patterns.

"It's good to see you again Dead, how have you been?" Shaak Ti asked as I simply nodded making her a bit confused, last she had seen I had always answered.

An awkward silence filling the room while they waited for an answer.

"Master Shaak Ti informs us you would like to be a... Teacher of sorts, educating young padawans about the dark side and how to deal with them, yes." Mace Windu said as the other Master's looked on.

I once again just nodded.

"Discussed this, the council has," Yoda spoke again.

"Yes, although against some strong opposition and with finally meeting you in person we have agreed that you can do so." Mace Windu said as the rest of the council nodded in agreement making me bow.

Turning to leave Shaak spoke up. "Dead, why have you not said a word or even taken off your helmet, last we met you had no problem and your injuries weren't that bad." As she said this Kenobi started to gesture not to enquire the other masters taking notice of this.

Holding my hand up I stopped him. "Very well," I spoke everyone apart from Kenobi recoiling in shock from my voice, although to a lesser degree than others have.

Reaching up I released my helmet, still facing towards the door. "Asss Kenobi knowsss I had another incident on Chrissstophsssisss it... Damaged me a little more sssince you lassst saw me, Shaak." I finished turning around to face them.

A couple of gasps were heard as well as a few of the members who opposed my idea, looks had softened, they might not like my idea but that didn't make them savages.

"I-I-I." Shaak Stammered as she tried to think of a suitable response.

"Ssshaak, if you want to learn more might I sssugessst ssshe be the liaissson between me and the council while ssshe isss not required on Kamino?" I suggested as the other masters looked at each other discussing this idea.

"We will discuss this and send notification of our decision, later during this current planetary cycle we will have a ceremony to make you a part of the Jedi order in a more honorary capacity." Master Windu said making me nod, putting my helmet back on.

Bowing slightly I left the council chambers, seeing both Anakin and Ahsoka standing outside.

"So how did it go?" He asked making me nod, all the talking in the chambers had started to make my throat sore.

"I see, that's good, Ahsoka please show Dead around here, I have a briefing to attend." He said walking away not leaving any room for argument. Ahsoka holding her arm out to him in protest unable to get any words out.

Looking back at her I saw her get nervous again. I gave her a what should we do now look.

"Let's go meet some of my friends," she suggested as I nodded. "Okay, though you are going to need a cloak, what you are currently wearing is quite noticeable." She added as she looked my attire up and down.

She had quite a good point and if anyone started a fight with me they better hope they are ready to.

-o0o-

After finding a nice black cloak we headed out. Heading towards a massive building that was kinda like a flattened dome.

Looking at her again she seemed to get the message I was conveying. "This where the senate meets and votes on bills and other legislation enacted." She answered.

Nodding we walked until we were stopped by some guards. "Mam, are you with this person?" He asked Ahsoka as I just watched them, my silence making them shuffle uncomfortably.

"Yeah." As she said that they moved away and let us pass, guess being a Jedi had a lot of benefits, at least in the Republic.

Walking through the carpeted halls we arrived at a doorway which lead into a massive open room filled with people.

Walking through it we stood next to a man that looked like a guard, who was looking out watching a woman in a flying platform giving a speech. "Ah, Ahsoka, how have you been?" The man asked noticing our arrival.

"Fine, how has everything here been going?" She asked making him sigh before shaking his head slowly. "The trade federation has been convincing the senate that they are a neutral organisation even though their ships are in almost all Separatist fleets." He finished before noticing me.

"Who are you?" He asked taking note of the fact he could barely see my face and that I was in a cloak.

"He is a friend of mine, I met him when I went to meet my new master, Master Skywalker." She answered making him smile a little. "So you're his new apprentice then huh, he will be a good master to you." He finished as I acknowledged him with a nod. "So what brings you here Ahsoka?" He asked getting around to why we were here.

"I was bringing my friend here to meet Padme, he's new around here so I'm showing him around." She answered as he nodded, taking note of the fact I hadn't made a sound yet.

"Ah, she should be done any second now." He answered, as he did the person speaking stopped and applause started, a few seconds later the person speaking presumably Padme flew back to this spot and tapped a few more things on a pad.

"My lady, Ahsoka is here to introduce a friend of hers." The guard said making her look over us.

"Ahh Ahsoka, how have you been lately?" She asked as we walked away somewhere.

"Fine, I finally got a master and met someone new." She answered.

"That's good, who's your master?" She asked taking note of my presence but staying quiet about it.

"Anakin Skywalker," she said, Padme gaining a look that said she knew more about him than was letting people know in public.

By this time we had arrived at another door, walking through it we saw more people who appeared to be senators, all of them unfamiliar except one.

"Ah, Padme how did the speech go over with the rest of the senate?" Senator Organa asked making me a little surprised, though he was a senator, not the planet's leader.

"Very well, guess who decided to stop by." She said before anyone else could talk I spoke, the reaction one that would continue to amuse me.

"Organa." Him and Ahsoka the only ones not having an adverse reaction to this. "Dead, is that you?" He asked making the other curious and nervous as to why I was called Dead.

I just simply remove my cloak letting him see my armour. "It is you, how did the meeting go?" He asked as I nodded.

"That's good, what was their decision?" He then continued, Ahsoka answering for me. "They agreed with him and is awaiting their decision to go through initiation and have a master as an exchange teacher of sort." She finished making Organa nod, everyone else wondering what the hell we were talking about.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Padme asked for the rest making Ahsoka and Organa look at me, I just simply shrugged.

"Dead here had a meeting with the Jedi masters on a teaching position." Organa started being a bit vague about what and why it was.

"Teaching what, is he force sensitive?" Another senator that I didn't know asked, Organa answering, while he did I leaned next to Ahsoka. "Asssk about a planet called Earth," I said as she nodded, shivering slightly as I did.

Ahsoka speaking up now. "Do any of you know a planet called Earth?" she asked making all discussion freeze.

"What?" Several asked.

"Do any of you know of a planet called Earth?" She asked again, Padme gaining a look of recognition.

"I have heard legends, a planet inhabited by ancient force users of unknown power." She started as I was intrigued since they were legends it was likely false but there might have been people who had abilities from the force that was stronger than anyone else knew about.

"The location of this planet is lost to the ages." She continued as I noticed Ahsoka eyes light up at this.

"The planet was a convergence of the force, hence why there were people with extraordinary abilities." She finished before asking another question.

"Why the sudden interest in legends Ahsoka?" I then walked over to a chair and tried to focus my mind, trying to find the coordinates to Earth.

The others noticing my state curious about what I was doing. "What are you doing Dead?" I just ignored them, feeling the force around me and where Earth was, if it was a place of convergence between the force, then it shouldn't be hard to find.

Following what seemed to be a stream of the force before something much closer gained my attention, it had a similar feel as the bomb Slick had.

Opening my eyes I looked around the room before a box which had been there since we had entered the room, the bomb was there.

Standing up suddenly I threw everyone out of the room, holding the doors shut and strengthening them with the force as well.

Shocked gasps and exclamations followed, not even five seconds later it went off, wasn't like the one that Slick had had back on Christophsis. The second it did it sent me flying out of the building, several hundred tons of rubble coming with me.

A few seconds later we landed, rubble forming a cage around me, debris landing in and on me, this would've caused me to scream but since all the other torment I had faced previously made this little more than a sting.

Blacking out for a few minutes before regaining consciousness, the sound of cracking and groaning greeted me, cries and yelling also reaching me. Turning into my Wraith form I flowed through the cracks and holes in the rubble.

Floating to the edge of the rubble I saw the 501st along with Anakin and the people in the room we were in before it exploded. Turning my attention back to my damage I found my helmet cracked and blood running down it.

Reaching up I felt what could be a horn made of debris sticking out of my head and elbows. Now it looked like I was some kind of devil from hell or something, safe to say whoever had done this, that had tried to kill everyone in that room, Ahsoka, Organa and myself would suffer when I found them.

Stumbling slightly I walked towards them from behind as they still frantically searched to rubble for my body, Anakin slightly less worried about my condition given what I had survived before.

Reaching behind them I spoke. "Death... Befallsss... My... enemiesss." I hissed through laboured breath. Everyone froze and turned around, their jaws landing on the ground when they saw my condition, or maybe my voice, either way, their jaws were on the ground.

Anakin started walking towards me slowly. "Dead... are you alright?" He asked as I grabbed my head, the new horn now starting to give me a headache. "Only you... 501ssst can know." And with that statement I fell to the ground, my black blood making a pool around me, the world fading to black as the others rushed towards me.

-o0o-

**(Ahsoka POV)**

Ever since the bomb went off and me and the rest of the people were shoved out of the room we were in shock for the next couple of seconds we were frozen as we couldn't believe what had just happened.

Soon enough though it had got through our head that Dead wasn't with us, opening the door which required some force and the help of several people we managed to force it open. When we saw into what was left of the room, we looked on in horror when I noticed the charred remains of his cloak caught on a piece of rubble.

By the time we got the ground gunships were already there with several more on their way, both Rex and Master Skywalker here as well coordinating the efforts.

"Master!" I call as he looks over at us and sees us all safe and sound he let's out a sigh of relief until he notices the missing person or our group.

"Did you leave Dead somewhere and went to meet your friends?" He asked before he noticed my saddened look.

"No, he was with us, something forced us out of the room a few seconds before the bomb went off, he was left inside the room," I answered for everyone else.

With this, he turned pale if he survived he was going to have even more hatred for whoever had been causing all this pain he had suffered in such a short amount of time.

It had been a few minutes and barely any of the rubble had moved and there was no sign of Dead. That was until heavy breathing and a familiar hissing and demonic voice spoke.

"Death... Befallsss... My... enemiesss." turning around we saw Dead standing with pieces of debris shaped like horns and spikes sticking in his head and out of his elbows, even though I hadn't seen him without his armour on I had heard from Rex that he had some serious damage.

Within a few minutes he fell back to the ground unconscious saying a few more words before Master picked him up and went with Rex into a gunship and rushed away.

At that moment we all just kind of stopped, our energy leaving us after such a stressful situation had just happened.

-o0o-

**(Draco POV)**

Opening my eyes I was greeted with an ever-familiar white room that was of a med bay. My elbows and right side of my head aching, reaching up I felt the new horn I had gained, reaching around feeling my elbows both had pieces of debris in them.

Sighing I got up, looking around I saw that I had my armour on and my helmet repaired though with a hole in it for the horn.

The time that I had been unconscious had dampened my rage I had felt at the time of the blast. Putting my helmet back on I got up and looked outside the door, the architecture looking like the Jedi temple.

Groaning I walked towards where I recalled the council's room is. Everyone I passed giving me a wide berth as I went to the chambers.

When I reached the chambers I saw both Anakin and Ahsoka talking with the rest of the council. "In a stable condition, however, the debris from the explosion has made it too dangerous to remove from him," Anakin reported, everyone looking a little sad at what had transpired however long ago it was.

"And what of his current condition, his state of mind. Is he going to be a threat to the Republic?" Mace asked providing the uncaring opinion of the group.

"He... Should be fine, we won't know for certain what condition he's in until he wakes up, whether the debris in his head will affect him."

"Strong in stealth he is or weak you are in sensing," Yoda said making all of them wonder what he was talking about.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked before Yoda looked behind them at me thus making them look as well.

"Dead! When did you get up?" Anakin asked shocked people taking notice of my new features.

Holding my up my hand I held up five fingers. "Five minutes?" Anakin checked getting another nod from me.

Suddenly Mace stands up. "I have to be blunt with this Dead, how is your mental state?"

"My... Mental... Ssstate..." I start Anakin already seeing where this is going takes a few steps back. "I have been attacked numerousss timesss, what do you think it isss," I said annoyed, I didn't think that this Mace fool was that rude but apparently he was.

Yoda seeing this as a good time to move on then spoke up. "Understandable it is, what he is feeling, onto other matters we should." He said giving Mace a look.

"The council has agreed for Master Ti to be a sort of liaison, another matter that we have decided is that you get your own lightsaber, after all a Jedi even an honorary one should." Kenobi continued making me nod.

With there decision, I left heading to my room that was given to me for my stay on Coruscant. Taking off my mask I looked in a mirror, looking at the horror bestowed upon my body by the galaxy. Whoever was responsible for all of my suffering was going to pay.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter and just to state again since this has happened in nearly every chapter since I started this story is that this is the last time he is going to be injured for a while.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	5. Ch 5 Kyber Hunt

**So the next chapter, lately I have just not been feeling like writing soo... I don't know I'll write as much as I can but I really haven't been feeling it lately.**

**(Draco POV)**

Waking up the next morning I finally felt a feeling I hadn't felt since the attack on Earth. Excitement, while during my emergence into the galaxy had made me cold and a little uncaring, the prospect of getting a lightsaber was still enough to excite me.

A few minutes after I had finished getting ready my door chimed. Opening it revealed the familiar form of Shaak.

"Ah Dead, good to see you're up, you ready?" She asked as I simply nodded.

"Good, I'll be coming along with you." She said as we walked from my quarters to the hangar to meet our transport.

"So anything you want to know about?" She asked as we arrived in the hangar.

I just shook my head as we boarded, walking through the corridors before we came upon a room with a droid.

"Ah Dead, this is Huyang." She introduced as I just nodded in response.

"Hmm interesting one aren't you, not like normal jedi that come to get their crystal, you will have an interesting life." He said which just made me stare at him.

He looked away and if droids could look rattled then that was what he was. "Anyway, let's get to Ilum." Shaak said breaking the tension that was forming between me and the droid.

Nodding I left to find a vacant room. As I was wondering around I came upon a sort of common room instead of being empty as I was kind of expecting or wasn't told about, it was full with five padawans all chatting and having a good time.

That all stopping when they noticed my presence. "Who are you clone?" A padawan asked with a tone of arrogance and self importance.

I just stared at him not amused in the slightest, by the looks of it I wasn't that known to the younger generation even with my growing reputation. "Well, don't you follow orders of you're superiors!?" He now shouted the others getting nervous of this, they probably noticed I didn't look like regular clones.

"J'air, maybe you should stop, they don't look like a clone." Another whispered yelled to him. "Of course he is, look at the armour, it looks just like them." He retorted, either not knowing what a clone looked like or was blind, as all the disturbance gained the attention of Shaak.

Noticing her appearing behind them before they did I just stood and waited for them to notice as well. They're eyes widened after a few seconds and they turned around with a little panic except the arrogant boy who had a smirk on his face.

"Ah Master Ti, this clone refuses to answers to his superiors." He said pointing at me.

"You tried to order him around?" She asked with a little in astonishment as he nodded. "You are a lucky padawan." She said wiping that smirk from his face. "What do you mean Master?" He asked a little annoyed and confused.

"He is a Jedi getting his crystal just like you." She revealed which shocked all of them. "Then why is he dressed like a clone then." He argued not seeming to understand there are exceptions.

"Because he is a special case." She said before turning to me. "This is Dead Space, he is the latest Jedi to the order." She said making a couple of them turn a little pale at my name.

The padawan who possessed quite a mouth for one as young as him look mollified but still annoyed that I was superior to him since he was still a padawan.

Not bothering to say anything else I left on my original purpose of finding my room. Even though I said I would help teaching, if I taught people like him then I was going to quit.

Walking through the corridors of the ship for a little longer before finally finding my room. Not leaving until we were at Ilum.

-o0o-

**(Aria POV)**

Heading to the ship's mess along with the rest of my group we saw Master Ti already there, eating something.

Approaching her I asked for everyone. "Master, could we join you?" She nodded indicating the available spots. All of us getting something to eat before joining her.

We all ate in silence before Master Ti asked. "Something the matter padawans?"

looking at the others, none of them wanting to speak. "I guess we were wondering what the problem is with... Dead Space and why you said J'air was lucky?" I asked as Master Ti stopped eating.

"Dead... Is unlucky... He wears that armour and hood because it hides his injuries, the reason why he doesn't talk much if at all is because of another incident." She answered sombrely, though it didn't feel like the full story.

"The reason J'air is lucky though is because he doesn't like being ordered around too much in a way. This combined with his misfortune means he can be a little unstable." She answered shocking us a bit.

"Then how, why is he still a Jedi and why doesn't he have his crystal already." J'air asked annoyed at what he was hearing.

"Because of his position, and your tone is exactly what will annoy him." Master Ti said not really answering all of his question, though it wasn't like she had too, she was a Master.

"Whatever, he can't have gone through more than us, he is just getting special treatment." J'air retorted making Master Ti freeze, her face going a little pale when he said this.

Suddenly the air got thicker almost, it was becoming harder to breathe, a nearby dark presence. Everyone looking behind, saw standing in the doorway to the mess, was Dead himself. His clothes and armour, the horns and spikes on his head and arms just adding to the intimidation that he was giving off.

Looking closer at the horn on his head I noticed something strange about, instead of being something natural it was more like scrap metal. Something which couldn't be natural.

Now walking towards us, he stopped in front of J'air. Raising his arm, J'air's body copied the motion rising up so he could look directly into Dead's hood. For a second nothing happened before J'air got more and more terrified before Dead just dropped him on the ground and left.

Shakily J'air got to his feet, his chest heaving as he took in air. "What did you see?" Master Ti asked getting to her feet.

"Pain, suffering and then..." He trailed off leaving the rest of us on the edge of our seats. "Then what?" Master Ti asked. "And then nothing, it just disappeared." He finished confusing all of us.

"Alright you should all go to your quarters, you need your rest." Master Ti said before leaving us alone, J'air gaining his arrogance and annoyance back. "That monster should be killed, he doesn't deserve to be a jedi, he can go join those Sith." He said angrily stomping off to his room.

"You know he is right in a way, pain and suffering are things Sith have." Injia said although saying that J'air is right was like a contradiction in terms, she did have a point though, pain and suffering were qualities of the Sith.

"Not really, they are emotions, Sith inflict on people." I replied as they took a second to think it through before speaking again.

"We shouldn't be talking too much about this, if Master Ti says he's a Jedi then that's what he is. That doesn't have to mean his life was filled with sunshine and rainbows." I reasoned the others conceding that my point had some credence.

"We should get to bed." Injia said leaving all of us to make our own way on what we want to do.

-o0o-

**(Draco POV)**

"Dead, we've arrived, waiting on you." Shaak said as I gave a small groan, getting up from my bed, all my joints but mostly my arms ached and slightly hurt.

Walking to her I saw them all wearing cold weather gear. "Do you need some gear?" Shaak asked as I just tilted my head a bit.

Shaak happily getting my meaning as she told me how cold it was. "It's well below freezing." I just shook my head, one of the features I had added to my armour was climate regulation, unless it was an extreme temperature.

"Oh kay then, let's get going." She continued, dropping the door as we walked into a kind of temple.

Walking through it we came upon a central chamber, a weird sculpture hanging from the ceiling, looking across the room, a doorway covered in ice set into the wall.

Several statues of figures surrounding the central area.

Stopping Shaak turned to face us. "This is where your journey begin." She started as she held her hand up to the sculpture thing. As she did light shining into it, the light flowing into the sculptures crystals before shooting towards the door covered in ice.

"Inside you will find your crystal, but make no mistake, if you do not get out before the door is frozen again you will have to wait for the next cycle to be able to get out." She warned as I just looked into the cave not really paying attention.

"Huh, even if I don't get mine in time, I will still be able to wait a cycle." the youngling, J'air I believe boasted, almost making me do a face palm at his stupidity, if he couldn't tell that the door was just plain old ice he was even more of an idiot than I realised.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, a cycle is - long, and it isn't exactly warmer in there than outside." She answered, making him lose his arrogant smile.

Hearing this all the other padawans became a little more nervous about entering as they gave each other looks and then the doorway looks. Silently growling at there unfounded terror I just decided to get this over with.

Ignoring the surprised looks the young padawans gave me I walked towards the doorway, stopping just before I was about to step inside I looked back at them, or more specifically at one of them, a - , she interested me the most, she didn't seem to have the dogma that that imbecile had and seemed quite smart too.

Turning back around I walked into the cave system, beginning the hunt for my crystal.

-o0o-

Already a couple of minutes had passed and nothing yet, to be fair I had no idea what on earth I was sposed to be looking for, like sure I new it was a crystal but what kind of crystal, like a prism, a pyramid or a cylinder thing.

There were plenty of glowing lights in the walls however, yet none of them really seemed to resonate with me, this cave system was filled with the force, this gave me several insights to this little excursion the younglings, this was not only a school trip but also a test, testing whether they could over come their weakness or fear.

This Was what made it interesting for me, I had no fear, at least not anymore, Grievous and my parents had seen to that when they had tortured me for several months and I didn't really have any weaknesses. Sure I wanted revenge, but that wouldn't mean I would let it blind me, along with what they did to me to make me able to turn into a form of smoke filled in the remaining weaknesses.

This meant that my crystal would be unique just like me, I was the oddball in the galaxy, that while being a pain and difficult also came with benefits. What they were exactly I wasn't completely certain but I could feel that there were some.

Seeing that I was getting no where and the fact that the cave kept tricking my eyes, as a glowing light would glow brighter the closer I walked to them before vanishing like it was never there.

Taking a few seconds to think I then thought of something. Closing my eyes I reached my hand out, instead of looking for my crystal with my eyes, I would use the force to look for it.

Using it to find one that would be like myself, something with a bit of light and a bit of dark, something that was unique.

Feeling for a few seconds I opened my eyes when I felt a resonance with my force. Homing in on it, it only took a few minutes before I rounded another corner and saw a crystal hanging from ceiling over a chasm.

Seeing that it was too far to just reach out and grab it, I focused on the force, bringing it to me instead. A couple of seconds of both gentle nudging and rough shoving it finally came free, flying into my hand.

Taking a few seconds to look at it before I went to the exit, I saw that it was not what I was expecting, though I don't know exactly what I was expecting. It had two cones on either end, both forming another cone which met a sphere in the middle, I would imagine this was not what they usually looked like.

But, maybe they are, I wouldn't know, doesn't matter either way, I've got it now, now time to get out. Looking at the way I came and all the turns and passages I took, I then looked down the chasm, at the bottom, I noticed a door way, with ice starting to close it up.

Looking between it and the maze of passages I took, I took the simpler option and just jumped, transforming into what I was now starting to call my wraith form. As I fell I noted that all the glows I had been seeing before had vanished, all except the small glow in my hand.

Reaching the bottom I reverted back to my normal form, and exited the cave, looking around to see only Shaak, standing there, either I was the first one out, or she had sent them back to the ship to wait.

As I emerged it seemed to startle her. "Dead, back so soon, wow." She said with more than a little shock, she probably thought that since I never underwent any formal jedi training or the fact I used the dark side would hinder my completion time.

I just nodded in response as she got over her shock. "Can I see your crystal?" She asked as I just simply held my hand out, the look of shock that had left her face, now returned as she took in its shape.

Picking it up she looked at it before returning it to my hand. "That's a crystal alright, but I've never seen or heard of one like that." She murmured as I though about this new information. So it was unique, interesting, seeing no reason to stay here I pointed to the entrance to this temple.

"Yes, you can go Dead, you're not needed to wait for the rest of them." She answered as she turned back to the entrance to watch the doorway.

Nodding in reply I left, heading back to my quarters on the ship to wait for the rest of them.

-o0o-

**(Aria POV)**

After going through my trial I finally found my crystal, making for the exit. When I got to it I saw that Master Ti was waiting alone. Walking up to her I showed my crystal, as she looked it over.

"Hmm, yes this is a crystal, you'd be surprised how many people come out with ice." She said adding the last thing on to the end as more a bit of trivia.

Looking around properly, now that I was fully out of the cave I saw that no one else was there. "So... I'm the first?" I asked, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be the first out.

"No, Dead was the first one out, he's just waiting for us back on the ship." She answered as she handed my crystal back. Hearing this it made me a little disappointed, didn't he want to see who came out next.

"Why, didn't he want to stay and see if the rest of us made it?" I asked as I stood next to her looking at the doorway.

"Well you didn't make a good impression on him with J'air trying to order him around and all." She started as I nodded, he was a bit annoying, hell even if he got his crystal I doubt he would last long in the war. "He also doesn't know you, he has no reason to wait for someone he doesn't know." She finished, surprising me a little at how cold he was.

"But what about in a fight, would he just let a person die because he didn't know them?" I questioned as Master Ti shook her head.

"No, you see, he only knows seven people or so including me, though I would be the least known out of all of them. But he would die to protect them." She said with a small smile. "His hearts in the right place, is what you're saying then?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Pretty much, now let's wait for the rest of you." She said stopping all conversation about Dead.

-o0o-

**(Draco POV)**

Going back to that room with that annoying droid after I heard the others return with their Khyber crystals.

"Aahh so you all got your crystals, good, good now it's time to assemble your lightsabers." He said pulling out several pieces of random components to create one.

"Now feel what is your lightsaber made of..." He said speaking to that annoying little arrogant pest, he's lucky I'm as mild mannered as I am and not a Sith, if I was I probably would've killed him by now.

Pulling out my crystal I let my mind open up to it, feeling what 'we' wanted, not what I or it wanted, what we wanted. We wanted to be powerful, strong, unique just like our position in the Jedi.

Reaching out with the force I searched through all the drawers and compartments looking for what we needed.

-o0o-

**(Shaak POV)**

Just as Huyang got to the Injia, some of the compartments behind him flew open, parts flying out of them, towards us. Dodging the flying components, they flew past us to in front of Dead. Hovering in front of him, they came into the rough shape of a lightsaber, his hand opening to let his crystal fly up into the holder, it then quickly closed together, the entire design clear.

It was one I had never seen before, it had an opening where a cross guard like an ancient sword would. A strange black metal with a grip on it.

Standing up he grabbed his new lightsaber from the air. Looking down at it for a few seconds before leaving the rest of us alone. Both me and Huyang in shock at the strange kind of lightsaber.

"Come now padawans, time to finish your lightsabers now." Huyang said bringing their attention back to their own lightsabers.

-o0o-

**(Draco POV)**

Once I got back to my quarters I just laid down on my bed and looked at my new lightsaber. Judging by the design and that of the lightsabers I had already seen it wasn't something common, maybe even the first of its kind.

Contentedly doing this for several more hours, thinking of things to do when we got back and what would be happening. I was then rudely interrupted by an explosion rocking the ship. Looking out my window I saw a separatist ship currently engaging this other wise defenceless ship. Before I could think of anything more, the stars began to warp, the tell tale sign of entering hyperspace.

Just before we disappeared another explosion rocked the ship, the whole ship rocking, tossing me around the room as it did barrel rolls, something I'm pretty sure was a bad thing is the ship doing it was in hyperspace already.

After what felt like hours of spinning and spending several minutes of each either floating when the gravity went, tumbling around the room like I was in a washing machine or trying my hardest to stop moving anywhere.

Trying my best I managed to look out the window, to see the hyperspace changed as the stars appeared once again. However as it did this so did another explosion, changing the ships orientation once again, showing a planet. A planet which I had not seen before.

-o0o-

**(Shaak POV)**

"Everyone prepare for impact with Florrum." Huyang said as he tried to wrestle with the controls of the ship. Trying to salvage it so that we wouldn't crash onto the planet. Though it seemed too late as the latest explosion disabled what remained of our engines.

"Huyang, how long till impact?" I asked as all the padawans were trying their best to stay awake as they were strapped into their chairs dealing with the force of re-entry.

Now that I thought about it though Dead wasn't he went to his room and we hadn't heard since. Paling as the thought of what could've happened if he wasn't strapped into a chair.

All through this train of thought Huyang had been counting down. "Twenty, nineteen, eighteen-" Just as he was about to say seven another explosion occurred, causing him to look down at the instruments and go silent. "What?" I asked concerned, what could make a droid concerned was something to be scared of.

"We have lost the crew quarters and the mess, the ship is tearing itself apart." He said making me pale even further, now looking more pink than red. The crew quarters was where Dead was, the chances that he survived now was less than optimal.

"One." I heard Huyang say as a second later we crashed.

**So hope you enjoyed. I have been feeling a little tired out lately, not really wanting to do anything other than read and watch stuff. **

**Please leave reviews and send me PM's as it is really nice to know people appreciate this story.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


End file.
